


Je te rencontre pour la (seconde) première fois

by Eivia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drug Use, Drugged Thorin, M/M, Painkillers, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romantic Thorin Oakenshield
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Thorin est en soins intensifs. Bien qu'il soit hors de danger, il est assommé de tranquilisants pour calmer la douleur. Bilbon se présente à la tente des Durin pour voir si Thorin le déteste toujours ou si son fiancé l'aime encore. Mais Thorin est complètement drogué et ne reconnaît pas Bilbon. Il sait seulement que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te rencontre pour la (seconde) première fois

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting You for the First Time (Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159225) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



> Voilà un one-shot que j'ai trouvé adorable. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez-moi un com si vous aimez :)

C'était un miracle que Thorin ait survécu. En tout cas, c'était ce que les guérisseurs (deux elfes et deux nains)affirmaient. Mais Bilbon pensait en son for intérieur que ça aurait également été un miracle qu'un seul d'entre eux ait réussi à survivre lorsqu'on voyait le désastre qu'avait été la bataille. C'était un miracle que la Compagnie soit encore intacte. C'était un miracle que Kili puisse encore sourire et plaisanter lorsque les guérisseurs elfes soignèrent son bras cassé. C'était un miracle que Fili soit encore capable de marcher après avoir été pulvérisé par une masse d'orque.

Et Thorin...

Bilbon avait surpris plusieurs guérisseurs avouer que ses blessures auraient dû se révéler mortelles. Mais il semblerait que l'entêtement des nains leur ait été d'une grande aide lorsqu'ils s'étaient affairés à le sauver ce jour-là. Ou plutôt ces quelques jours où Thorin lutta pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que les guérisseurs assurèrent que, oui, il vivrait. Tout ce que le Roi sous la Montagne avait à faire, c'était de prendre du repos pour recouvrer ses forces.

Et voilà comment Bilbon se retrouva debout devant la tente de guérison de la maison royale de Durin à se demander si oui ou non il oserait entrer. D'un côté, Thorin avait manqué de le tuer dans une rage induite par la fièvre de l'or et l'avait banni sous peine de mort. Bilbon devait reconnaître que c'était loin d'être le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Mais de l'autre côté, Bilbon prit nerveusement la tresse cachée derrière son oreille, quelque chose de doux et de fin dans le désordre de ses cheveux bouclés. Il y avait toujours une perle au bout de la tresse. Bilbon n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'enlever... parce que l'enlever et défaire la tresse signifiait accepter...

-Arrête ça, Bilbon Sacquet, se réprimanda-t-il en serrant les poings. Après toutes les bêtises que tu as faites lors de ce voyage, tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfuir maintenant...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il entra dans la tente.

C'était plus petit que ce qu'il imaginait, mais bon, ça restait une tente. Oin était manifestement le seul nain valide sous la tente. Il était en train de s'agiter entre les trois lits où étaient installés ses patients. Fili et Kili étaient conscients et acceptaient à contrecoeur d'avaler les mixtures que leur présentait Oin avec des grimaces quelques peu exagérées.

Kili fut le premier à noter la présence de Bilbon et, après avoir pris une cuillerée du remède qu'Oin lui avait donné, il lui fit un large sourire :

-Eh bien, vous voici Maître Socquet.

Fili et Oin se tournèrent vers Bilbon. Le nain blond plaisanta en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers :

-Ah vous voilà, nous pensions que vous aviez disparu... encore une fois. C'est une mauvaise habitude que vous avez de disparaître lorsqu'on a désespérément besoin de vous.

-Oui, vous êtes vraiment un cruel hobbit, gémit Kili avant d'éclater de rire.

Oin secoua la tête et examina le reste des blessures de Kili ainsi que ses bandages. Fili eut un petit rire en voyant l'état dans lequel était son frère.

-Ne vous occupez pas de lui, Bilbon. C'est le remède au lait de pavot qu'Oin lui a donné pour calmer la douleur. Ca le rend complètement cinglé.

Le hobbit observa attentivement les deux frères. C'est vrai que Kili avait l'air un peu ailleurs : son regard habituellement alerte était vitreux et ses mouvements étaient pleins de nonchalance. Pourtant, les blessures de Fili étaient beaucoup plus graves que celles de son petit frère.

-Et vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas... eh bien..., bafouilla Bilbon avant de faire un geste de la main vers Kili.

-Le pavot et moi, ça ne fait pas un très bon mélange, déclara Fili avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'Oin se tourna vers Fili, son cornet à la main.

-Hein ? Le pavot ? Non, non, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas en avoir, refusa le guérisseur en secouant la tête. Je ne vais pas te faire tomber malade en plus de tout ça.

Sur ce, le vieux nain sortit de la tente en grommelant quelque chose sur l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Même si Bilbon était heureux de pouvoir parler avec les deux jeunes frères, à nouveau, il savait que ce n'était pas eux qu'il était venu voir. Le troisième lit qui était un peu plus éloigné des deux autres, restait étrangement immobile.

-Il se repose, indiqua Fili comme si il venait de lire dans les pensées de Bilbon. Oin lui a aussi donné un peu de remède au pavot donc il se peut qu'il dise certaines choses... peu majestueuses.

Bilbon roula des yeux mais fut intérieurement reconnaissant envers Fili de l'avoir rassuré. C'était déjà bien assez dur de devoir faire face à Thorin alors Bilbon aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir. Et si Thorin était en train de se reposer..., alors il s'asseyerait soigneusement au bord du lit afin de ne pas déranger le Roi.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que Thorin se réveille. Entretemps, Bilbon profita du repos de Thorin pour examiner le nain qu'il avait appris à aimer - malgré son bon sens et ses convenances. Le corps du Roi était recouvert pas une fine couverture, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Bilbon, compte tenu de l'ampleur des blessures de Thorin qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Mais il y avait également plusieurs blessures sur le visage et les bras de Thorin : des éraflures et des entailles qui avaient été recousues et pansées si elles étaient trop profondes.

Bilbon ne réussit pas à se retenir : il prit la main de Thorin et caressa doucement les doigts secs du grand guerrier.

Le hobbit pria silencieusement pour que le nain n'ait plus jamais à s'en servir pour se battre...

Bilbon sentit alors les doigts qu'il tenait remuer et il s'empressa d'observer le visage de Thorin. Les yeux du Roi s'ouvrirent lentement et se posèrent sur Bilbon qui sentit son regard le transpercer au plus profond de son être. Le cambrioleur déglutit et essaya de calmer son coeur qui s'était soudainement emballé.

-Thorin... Je...

-Est-ce Mahal qui vous a envoyé pour moi ?

Cette question prit Bilbon au dépourvu, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. Le visage de Thorin était empreint de curiosité, il contemplait Bilbon comme si il le voyait pour la première fois - et encore, Bilbon nota une réelle amélioration par rapport au moment où Thorin avait véritablement posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.

-Oui, je suis mort... et Mahal vous a envoyé, une divine créature avec une couronne d'or en guide de cheveux et des lapis-lazulis pour vos yeux, afin de me guider dans les salles de mes ancêtres, murmura le Roi sous la Montagne avant de soupirer. Oh, si j'avais su que la mort serait si belle, je l'aurais accepté bien des années avant...

-Non, non, pas du tout, s'exclama Bilbon en tentant d'étouffer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Vous n'êtes pas mort Thorin et vous n'allez pas mourir de sitôt.

Thorin fut surpris mais l'émerveillement que son visage arborait ne disparut pas pour autant. Il demanda avec admiration :

-Si vous n'êtes pas un ange que la mort m'a envoyé, alors pourriez-vous me donner votre nom, je vous prie ?

Bonté divine, Thorin était certes assommé mais avait-il pour autant complètement perdu la tête ?

-Je... je m'appelle Bilbon, déclara le hobbit en plaçant timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pointue. Bilbon Sacquet.

Alors que Bilbon se présentait d'un ton confus, le regard de Thorin s'égara alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de Bilbon. A la place, le nain drogué observa la main du hobbit qui frottait distraitement quelque chose derrière son oreille.

-Est-ce..., balbutia Thorin en fixant avec crainte l'oreille de Bilbon.

Il fallut un moment à Bilbon pour réaliser que Thorin ne regardait pas son oreille mais la perle qui pendait juste en-dessous.

-Oh ça..., comprit Bilbon en cherchant ses mots. Oui, eh bien... je suis... eh bien, je suis votre fiancé.

Dans un autre moment, Bilbon aurait trouvé les yeux écarquillés de Thorin très amusant mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'heure de la plaisanterie.

-Vous ? Vous êtes mon fiancé ?

Bilbon hocha bêtement la tête. Techniquement, il était toujours promis au nain : Thorin n'avait pas rompu leurs fiancailles, bannissement ou non. Le Roi ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir :

-Oh Mahal, j'ai découvert une veine inépuisable de mithril...

Confus, Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil à Fili. Le blond haussa les épaules et expliqua :

-Ca veut dire qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé un tel trésor... je pense...

Eh bien, au moins ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Arkenstone. Mais Thorin intervint une nouvelle fois en marmonnant :

-Je n'ai rien à vous donner mais je retrouverai très bientôt ma maison et mon royaume que la bête m'a volé. Et je vous parerai de mithril et vous sacrerai Reine sous la Montagne... ou Consort sous la Montagne...

Le pauvre nain était en effet complètement à l'ouest et ça allait durer un bon moment. Bilbon ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être drogué au point d'oublier les événements de ces derniers mois.

-Pour la petite info, je suis un homme. Et le dragon est déjà mort, Thorin. Vous avez déjà récupéré Erebor, informa Bilbon avant de tirer sur le col de la cotte de mithril pour la lui montrer. Et vous m'avez déjà donné du mithril.

Le regard sur le visage de Thorin... Bilbon n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour décrire toute la joie qui en débordait.

-Ma maison, mon royaume, et mon Unique, la plus belle créature que Mahal ait conçu... J'ignore quelle grande action j'ai pu faire pour mériter de telles bénédictions...

-Oh... Thorin, soupira Bilbon, incapable de retenir le sourire qui ornait son visage.

-Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de stupide que j'aurais pu raconter à ma mère, se plaignit Fili. Si je lui répète toutes ces bêtises à l'eau de rose, elle va trouver ça terriblement romantique.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Thorin remarqua la présence de ses neveux. Son sourire s'élargit de plus en plus. Il attrapa la main de Bilbon comme si ce dernier allait subitement s'évaporer si jamais il ne le tenait pas et demanda :

-Fili, Kili, vous avez vu mon Unique ?

-Oui, oui, mon oncle, on a vu Bilbon. Tu as beaucoup de chance, répondit lassement le nain blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si Bilbon se marie avec notre oncle, est-ce qu'on pourra l'appeler tante ?

Avant que Bilbon puisse leur montrer la faille qu'il y avait dans la logique de Kili, Thorin répondit :

-Oui. Lorsque nous nous marierons, il deviendra votre tante Bilbon.

-Bon, maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à dire à ma mère. Elle le lui rappellera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ricana Fili.

Ces trois-là étaient tout à fait ridicules mais Bilbon se sentait malgré tout à l'aise. Bien sûr, il devrait parler à Thorin quand celui-çi aura retrouvé ses esprits, mais pour l'instant... pour l'instant, tout était merveilleux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que j'ai pas fait de fautes. Désolé si c'est le cas.


End file.
